


Polar Curves

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Sassy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Tutor Jongin, one fic, sassy influencer kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Base on Jongin's calculations, Kyungsoo is nothing but a hot dumb rising star.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Polar Curves

If people ask Jongin what it's like to be with Kyungsoo, he would tell them, _thank god I'm not underpaid._

Jongin will not lie about how difficult it is to be around Kyungsoo, the latter clearly needs help with his studies, but he got no means to act on it.

Jongin is a first-year engineering college student. They did not expect less from Jongin, knowing the young man will pursue his intelligence with numbers. But it’s not enough for him to know much of it, for he’s broke.

Jongin might not establish a friendly tutor-tutee relationship, but he knows for sure how to teach the complexity of math.

He is fortunate to be found by Kyungsoo’s manager. Now, he doesn’t need to teach four students a day, and Kyungsoo will have a chance to graduate 12th grade.

Riding his motorcycle bike, it only took a fifteen-minute ride for Jongin to reach Kyungsoo’s house.

He takes off his helmet and windbreaker jacket that reveals his plain black shirt that hugs his biceps and shoulders nicely. At first, Jongin will show up wearing button-downs, but Kyungsoo will wear dolphin shorts. 

He parked his bike near the porch and checked his watch on his left wrist. Ten minutes early, yet he knows he will be still waiting for Kyungsoo to get ready for their lessons.

He is carrying his backpack that contains his things and the evaluation sheets and books that Kyungsoo needs. 

He pulls the bridge of his eyeglasses to his nose as he walks towards the front door. Usually, it would take numerous rings, but it surprises him when the door opens, hand peaks that pulled him in with much effort of not wholly opening the door.

“Hey,” Jongin hissed.

It’s Kyungsoo, wearing cycle shorts paired with an oversized hoodie. Trying to peak in the door’s sidelight while not letting go of Jongin’s forearm.

Jongin was about to say something out of confusion and irritation when Kyungsoo looks at him sharply and lets go of his hold.

“Do you talk to someone before going here? Like, ask something about me?” Kyungsoo asks, whispering.

“I don’t even talk about you,” Jongin said and walked forward, breaking the little space between him and the shorter.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and gets back on, peaking through the sidelights across their house.

“I saw paparazzi are lurking around in front of my house.” He said and wore his hood to hide more.

“Ugh, they won’t be catching me having tutors,” Kyungsoo said, whispering again.

“They will think I’m dumb.” His social media posts and interviews would side-eye him if it can. Kyungsoo walks and passes through Jongin and the taller man follows him, but Kyungsoo heads to the staircase.

“Kyungsoo, you also have problems in here,” Jongin said and opened his bag, which he places in the dining room’s table.

“Because apparently you’re a student not just a model or whatever you call it.” Jongin mumbles. Kyungsoo keeps on saying that he’s an influencer for the nth time, but Jongin got no idea about it.

Kyungsoo turns his heel to face Jongin and sassily put his hand to his waist, “Okay, now you stop being rude,” He said and walked towards Jongin to get his bag off on the table.

“There’s no way we’re staying downstairs.” And before he can even step a foot, Jongin tugs his backpack’s straps towards himself which Kyungsoo’s body leans on.

“Where are your parents? I’m not here to babysit you.” Kyungsoo stomps and lets go.

“They might see us here!” Kyungsoo said frustratingly. Jongin shook his head in disapproval.

He got no choice, he is instructed not to be careless inside the house. His phone is full of text messages and calls from his manager. Giving him a heads up that people are lurking. 

Kyungsoo stares for a while and flashes a bright smile.

“You’re worried,” Kyungsoo’s teases to Jongin begins. Jongin furrowed his eyebrows and tried to shrug it while flipping through his notes. 

"Don't worry, my parents are not here."Kyungsoo said, teasingly. Letting his fingers play on Jongin's shirt sleeve. 

"Nice try, Kyungsoo", Jongin said, not flinching to the latter's touch. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He shoot his shot again— he has been trying to flirt with Jongin. He's making Jongin walk on thin ice, so he will give in and do every Kyungsoo's works for him. 

"C'mon, I will let you kiss me." Kyungsoo said, leaning forward. 

"You're insane." said the tutor and pulled down the shorter's hood. 

Kyungsoo has always been rejected, but he got no plans on stopping. He likes annoying Jongin. 

And maybe, the day will come where he will find Jongin under his hoodie. 

"Okay, fine," The brunette-haired said. Folding his arms. 

"I will stop annoying you, just please this one." He pouts. His cuteness is no doubt a whole situation to be talked about. 

"See for yourself! Hyung said it!" He scrolls through his phone in front of Jongin as proof.

"We should not waste any time, you know," Kyungsoo said and slowly grabbed Jongin's bag as he looks at the taller who is still reading through the notes.

Jongin sighs and hisses. Kyungsoo won't lie, he is attracted to the college man.

"Just this once." He closes his notes.

Kyungsoo beams at what he heard. 

"Great!" He shoves the bag in Jongin's chest. His sass never hides.

Their sessions are always done at the kitchen table or in the family room. And it is Jongin's first time to see Kyungsoo's bedroom.

Kyungsoo puts his left hand in his waist as the other holds the doorknob of his room.

"Are you ready, Mr. Kim?" Flirt.

"I will leave," Jongin is about to turn around.

Kyungsoo laughs and opens the door. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what is with Jongin's cold-hearted freak show towards him. He just knows the man is experienced in bed. He just knows men and their cocks— Jongin would fuck him. He's not walking on the thin ice yet. 

Jongin likes Kyungsoo's bedroom ambiance a lot. It is full of black shades. Kyungsoo shines more from it, making him like a snowflake in a black leopard's fur. But maybe a little red of it because of his lips, which sparkles from the glittery gloss. 

"This is the place where I thought, 'hmmm, I' m too pretty for school'" Kyungsoo sits and bounces on his bed. Kicking his feet that do not hit the grounds. 

"Right," Jongin smiles and puts his bag on Kyungsoo's study table. Well, in Jongin's knowledge, but it is Kyungsoo's powder table. 

"This is also the place you will learn this section" Jongin hands the handouts to Kyungsoo, who is lying in the bed on his stomach. 

Jongin's senses cheat on him when his eyes fall on Kyungsoo's ass and pretty thighs that are hugged well by the cycling shorts, his Adam's apple bobs because of it. 

"Do you have another chair?" Jongin asked with pursed lips. 

"Nope, I'm comfortable this way," Jongin surrenders for minutes are wasted. He just wants to pop a beer after this. 

"Curves, huh?" Kyungsoo read through the paper sheets. 

"I know well about curves," Kyungsoo said and winked at Jongin. It made the man look at his ass again. 

It is polar equations, the last unit before the final test of general mathematics. 

Now, Jongin thinks he needs to remind himself to stop glancing at it, for the plumps are not going anywhere.

Jongin sighs sharply and turns the page. 

"Okay, let's start, as you can see on the plane," 

"Oh my god, Jongin's trying to flirt with me," Kyungsoo said and pointed at the graph. 

"You're such a nerd! What is this?"

"What do you think it is?" Jongin eyebrows furrow. He does not have a single clue to what Kyungsoo is talking about. 

"A heart? Or my ass? or a peach? It looks like it!" and now the petite man is taking a picture of it. 

Jongin's jaw clenched as he rubs his chin out of frustration. 

"No, this is what the graph is supposed to look like if you actually listen." 

Kyungsoo eyes roll, "If this is how you flirt, uh-uh, no mister." 

Jongin smirks and lowered his head to look closer at Kyungsoo. It may not be observed at first, but Jongin is quite a competitive man. 

"Don't worry, I don't flirt like that." 

Jongin missed it, but Kyungsoo's lips parted when the man's face is closer to him. 

Kyungsoo always tries his best to see Jongin get off guard by his flirting and he cannot believe how the latter only have to try once to stunned him. 

Overwhelmed, Kyungsoo decided to finally listen for he can't afford to fail the upcoming tests or may be he just needs to shift his attention. 

~

Minutes have passed and Jongin can't help but glance at Kyungsoo's ass every time the smaller swings his feet back and forth. Jongin's head is spinning at the sight of the jiggling ass. 

Little did Jongin knows, Kyungsoo is distracted by Jongin's veiny hands which he rests on his legs— manspreading. 

It is getting harder to breathe, the air feels heavier and they are moving way more carefully than before. 

Normally, two hours will be spent by Jongin furrowing his eyebrows when Kyungsoo nags him and the actual teaching and they will call it a day.

Jongin's phone rings and he kind of relieved by it. 

"Wait for a sec," Jongin stands up and walks towards the edge of the room. 

"Hey, Junmyeon what's up?" Junmyeon calls to ask for reports on Kyungsoo progress and such, but he's not sure if it's Junmyeon's purpose this time. 

"Jongin! you can't leave the house or be seen with Kyungsoo outside, okay?"

"Why would I go out with Kyungsoo?" 

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo stands up in disbelief, "Do you think I would date you? Have you seen my Instagram? I know you haven't, but you have to." He's too furious of Jongin saying he would not date him.

Kyungsoo's ego as a beauty influencer might be hurt or he just cares about Jongin actually _liking_ him. Nevertheless, he will never admit the latter. 

Jongin faces Kyungsoo as he indirectly explains it, "Why can't I leave the house? and I won't be leaving with Kyungsoo if I did." 

Kyungsoo turns red at what he heard. He quickly jumped to conclusions and reacted to it for nothing. 

"People been sending me pictures of your bike and I think it's safe for you to leave that house with me sending you off," Junmyeon explains. 

"Sure, I can wait for like thirty minutes, I guess." 

"Well... I think I will be there for about two hours." 

Jongin's complaints overlapped Junmyeon's explanations and assurance, while Kyungsoo there listening to them bicker.

"What? No! I can sneak out at the back or whatever and take a cab." 

"You know you can't do that, right?" Kyungsoo answers like he's in the line. 

Junmyeon understands how Jongin wants to rest on Friday night, but there's no way they can risk him being seen and a dating scandal to be released. 

"Jongin, if you don't want a normal silent life, then go out now." 

Jongin rubs his nape and hisses. 

"Two hours will be added to the record book." Jongin is smart, he won't let their trouble affecting him for free. 

"Yeah, as long as you stay there with Kyungsoo, okay?" 

"I'm no babysitter," Jongin said and glanced at Kyungsoo who is sitting on the floor, taking pictures of himself with the whole body mirror. 

"Whatever you say, Jongin. And _oh_ can I talk to Kyungsoo?" 

He walks towards Kyungsoo and gives it to him, the pretty boy looks smaller sitting on the floor. 

Instead of reaching the phone from the man furrowing his eyebrows, he holds onto Jongin's wrist to support himself from standing. Jongin did not quiver from the movement, refraining from the both of them to fall. 

He lets the two conversate, he walks away to fix his things besides the bed. 

He takes off his eyeglass and neatly places it in the case. Jongin lives alone so he needs to keep track of everything, a small notepad with his list of tasks he needs to do comes in handy. The next two hours should be spent by Jongin buying some groceries, but maybe he'll just make an outline for an upcoming project. 

He's too dwell in thinking about how to manage the other tasks after he leaves Kyungsoo, that he did not notice that the latter already hung up the call.

Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder and he found out that Jongin is busy doing something and he though checking through Jongin's phone would not hurt him.

He's not wrong with his expectations of Jongin not having social media platforms that can share pictures to the public, a messaging app is the only things spotted.

It only took Kyungsoo seconds to confirm this before he stumbled upon the gallery of Jongin's phone. 

Kyungsoo doubts to find any nudes in this phone for he does not see Jongin as that kind of man. 

Jongin's photos mostly consist of his motorbike, legos, some cute dogs, notes he took that is written on the blackboard or a notebook.

But Kyungsoo did not expect selfies. The picture of Jongin wearing his Pj's with messy hair is what caught his attention the most. He bet it was taken accidentally for it's a little blurry and Jongin got no glasses. 

He chuckles as he mumbles, "Such a cutie." 

"Of course, you will do that." Kyungsoo startles and stands up, ready to run away from Jongin getting his phone. 

"What? Come on, you're stuck here with me for two hours!" Jongin walks in long strides to catch Kyungsoo, but the smaller quickly jump in his bed. 

"I swear I will leave this house, Kyungsoo!" Jongin is trying to reach him with his long arms. 

"Yeah? how about we talk about these selfies?" Kyungsoo kept on scrolling as he bounces on the bed to avoid Jongin's hands. 

His little fun did not last long when Jongin got a grasp on his ankle and yanks it that made Kyungsoo fall in the bed, face first. 

Kyungsoo squeals because of pain as Jongin crawls up on top of Kyungsoo to corner him with his arms. 

"I'll never trust you again with my phone." He snatches his phone in Kyungsoo's hand. 

"The nerves of you to do that to my face, ugh!" Kyungsoo said and faces Jongin who is hovering on top of him. 

Jongin did not miss how Kyungsoo's ass slightly touches his bulge when the smaller changed his position. 

Jongin took a second before he said, "You're fine."

He puts his phone in his back pocket, still not moving in his position. 

"Looks like you're enjoying this too much." Kyungsoo said, smirking. 

Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo. _We're doing this now?_ He thought to himself, it won't hurt anything for they are now off the schedule. It may be the perfect time for Jongin to give Kyungsoo the response he's trying to have. 

"Oh really? I don't think so." He puts his hands beside Kyungsoo's head, looking down at him. 

"Maybe you're the one who's liking this." Jongin's smirk sums up how hot the taller man is. 

Kyungsoo will not lie, he's flustered about what Jongin did. But as an aspiring actor he is, he needs to act like it's nothing and never lose the game they are trying to play. 

He smiles widely and props his elbows as support, creating a small distance between their faces. 

"We'll see about that." His voice is so soft, so as his full glossy lips sparkling like his beautiful eyes. 

The sound of Kyungsoo's voice is so inciting to Jongin that it made the man feel hotter. His smirk slowly fades as his eyes travel to Kyungsoo's lips. 

He wonders what those lips feel like.

And Jongin ended that mystery when he leans closer to kiss Kyungsoo. 

It's not soft nor the kind of kiss Kyungsoo will forget eventually. Jongin moves his lips, savoring Kyungsoo's lips that slightly agape because of surprise. He's trying so hard not to bite the full lips. 

Jongin did not hesitate to kiss Kyungsoo, but he does not know if Kyungsoo is only playing. Not risking it, he breaks the kiss. 

Kyungsoo stares and Jongin looks away. 

"Liar," the smaller mumbles. Kyungsoo does not know what to do knowing Jongin actually _likes_ what is happening now. 

Jongin looks back and leans closer. 

"Tell me you want this." 

Kyungsoo completely lays down, "Please." 

Kyungsoo kisses back, holding Jongin closer to him. Jongin's hand cups Kyungsoo's small face, kissing him harder. 

Kyungsoo felt something hard pressing his bulge and as a great tease he is, he rubs Jongin's hard cock with his knee. 

Kyungsoo pants for air, but Jongin continues to trail kisses along his pretty long neck. He's mad about how Jongin is only doing it to him now. If Kyungsoo knew Jongin just wants a little more privacy for both of them for this to happen, he could have done it before. 

"Fuck, you're so good at this." Jongin eyebrow raises and he smirks at what the petite man said to him

"Then, let me." Jongin raises Kyungsoo hoodie and sucks on his nipple. Kyungsoo moans got louder when Jongin plays with the other. 

It did not take Jongin long to take off Kyungsoo's hoodie. Jongin left marks on Kyungsoo chest. He never knew how someone looks so great with color red. 

Jongin goes lower with his lips on Kyungsoo chest and his hands at the petite man's back. 

Kyungsoo flat stomach motions up and down to his panting, his eyes never left Jongin's face. 

Jongin was about to pull down his cycling shorts when Kyungsoo blocks Jongin.

"I'm—" The man gently holds Kyungsoo's hands and kisses them. 

Jongin never thought of Kyungsoo being shy, seeing him like this makes him want to snuggle Kyungsoo all day. 

The gesture is foreign to Kyungsoo, yet it gave him assurance and comfort. 

Kyungsoo stares at the man taking off the last piece of fabric on him, revealing his milky body. 

Jongin kisses his flat stomach and inner thighs, smiling how wet Kyungsoo is.

The smaller holds the bed sheets tightly when Jongin grips his ass. Lips agape from shaky breathes, letting the man on top of him touch every part of him. 

"Like it?"Jongin smirks and grips Kyungsoo's ass tighter. The latter mutter moans than a word as a response. 

Jongin takes of his black shirt and starts making a line of soft kisses until he meets Kyungsoo's glossy lips and kisses it hard, tongue roaming inside of him. 

Fingers meet a pinkish hole, making a body quiver. Kyungsoo stops kissing him and looks down, holding Jongin's veiny arms. 

"You're such a sweetheart." Jongin sees how timid Kyungsoo acts as they do this in bed. He enters his long finger and the body below him arched from pain. 

"Fuck," the curse is blurted out with a shaky voice. He holds tight to Jongin’s arm, pulling it away when the pain is too much, but the taller loves how he is in control. 

Kyungsoo whimpers when another finger stretches him. Jongin kisses him again as he penetrates Kyungsoo’s tight hole.

Jongin bites the bottom lips of Kyungsoo and pulls away his fingers, the latter’s eyebrows furrow.

His confusion fades away when Jongin spreads his leg and places himself in the middle as he begins to unbuckle his pants. Kyungsoo watches how a big cock sprung out, hanging in the middle because of its thickness.

“You should’ve fuck me sooner.” Kyungsoo said, staring at the angry cock.

“Yeah? Don't worry, ” Jongin throws his clothes on the floor and pulls Kyungsoo’s legs closer to him, “I’ll make it up to you. ”

Kyungsoo can feel the tip of the cock in his entrance. He throws his head back when Jongin starts to push it in.

Jongin puts his hands in Kyungsoo’s curvy waist, rubbing his thumbs on the flat stomach, trying to ease the temporary pain.

It did not take long for Jongin to start moving his hips. Kyungsoo holds on to the sheets, biting the pillows, but he cannot muffle enough the lewd sounds he is making because of the taller’s pounding.

The look of Kyungsoo is so inciting to the eyes of Jongin. The wet lips and his milky body stained with red marks from him. Every time Jongin hips thumps, Kyungsoo receives pleasure that is making his head spin. 

He places his hand to Jongin’s hard stomach, touching the man surprises him with every swift moves.

“You’re so pretty,” Jongin said looking at him with hooded eyes.

Before, he would look at Kyungsoo during their sessions and wanders how such calm beauty showcase an outgoing personality, but seeing Kyungsoo closer and intimately, Jongin met a whole other side of him.

“You’re so hot,” but he knows he is still far from knowing everything about the man moaning in his hands, relentlessly.

Kyungsoo’s response made him throw his hips in the tightness harder.

A loud cry bounces in the walls of the room and a thick cum splurt in his stomach, Kyungsoo came and his body became limp.

His weak hands are found by Jongin’s, their finger intertwined as Jongin continues to grind on him.

His throat releases weak lewd sounds to the continues penetration. The heaviness of his eyes fades suddenly when his hips are pulled by big hands, making his back arched.

Jongin curses and releases his cum inside of Kyungsoo. He can feel his cock pulses inside of the tightness.

He lets his body fall on top of Kyungsoo, panting from the hot mess they did.

Jongin felt twig-like arms wrap around him.

“I didn’t know you like counting a lot in gyms.” Kyungsoo comments, creating small circles in the man’s broad shoulders.

“Well, you’re a good singer.” Jongin said and snuggled his face in Kyungsoo’s neck.

“What do we do now?” the taller asks with closed eyes.

“Eat,” Kyungsoo smiles. He loves his idea, but it made Jongin's sleepiness go away.

He likes Kyungsoo and he doesn’t want to end it like this. He sits and looks at Kyungsoo.

“No, Kyungsoo. About us.” He needs to be honest, at least, he needs to figure his chances.

“ _Oh,”_ Kyungsoo mutters, he looks back at Jongin, seriousness hints on each other’s eyes.

They know things will never be the same after this.

“We'll try.” Kyungsoo wants to figure out things with him too. He did not miss the smile on Jongin’s face as he moves away.

“And now, we eat.” Jongin says and wears his pants.

Kyungsoo did not bother to wear anything besides his hoodie. He looks at himself in the mirror and puts some gloss on his lips.

“What do you want to eat?” He asks.

“I don’t know, clams?” The taller answers, picking up the clothes scattered around.

“Yeah, we’re getting McDonald’s.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and opens his door.

Kyungsoo heads to the other room and opens the light. It is his father’s office.

Jongin follows him and sees a room with excellent interior designs and organized furniture. It delights the side of Jongin as an aspiring engineer. 

“It’s a nice room,” Jongin comments and walks across the room to check on the books in the big shelf.

“I didn’t know you like reading.” He gets a hardbound book and surprised by how it is about Economics.

“I don’t, it’s my father’s.” Kyungsoo said, finally found the list of delivery numbers in one of his father’s drawers.

Jongin reads some synopsis as Kyungsoo orders food for them through the phone. 

“Stop taking notes, you won't be seeing my father any time soon. ” Kyungsoo said with arms folded, sitting on the office table beside the window.

Jongin chuckles, “I’m not trying to do that.”

He puts a book back to the shelf and walks towards Kyungsoo. 

He goes between Kyungsoo's legs and holds his waist. 

“And I think I don’t need to do that to impress your father.” Jongin said. 

It made Kyungsoo’s cheeks red. There’s no way he is admitting his feeling to Jongin first.

He punches the man’s chest, but Jongin responds with a kiss.

~

Shutters of cameras are heard as metal pens click, pressed against a paper to release black ink.

“That bonus is ours.” A man smiles as he continues to capture a beautiful scene across them.

Laughs are heard after the triumphant comment. The other person continues to angle his position to get a perfect shot of the half-opened curtains.

“This is the best one.” Someone concludes, letting the other people see the shot.

People will be leaving a house with a great negotiation material with an agency, while someone will be leaving with a whole new messy life.

The picture is edited and sent to the higher-ups.

It was a top influencer, the rising star of the industry, sitting on a table kissing an unknown man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Search up for polar curves and tell me if it does look like Kyungsoo's ass. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
